Talk:Richard Grayson (Lego Batman)
Tim Drake was Robin in the first game, but in the second game, it's Dick Grayson, yet Nighting is in the game by DLC. How will we deal with this confusion? SeanWheeler (talk) 19:09, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :One page for Tim, one for Dick. With a note in the Notes section. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]]' 19:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No. It's Tim in both, but someone helping make the game put "Dick Grayson". It is Tim! That's his suit from One Year LaterKpengie (talk) 12:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Kpengie :Suits in itself do not mean anything. ''YJ'' Robin's costume also looked closer to Tim's DCAU/OYL costume than Dick's old red/green thing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Tim's One Year Later costume is in fact not the same AT ALL as his DCAU costume and Dick's Young Justice Costume. Oops, forgot to signKpengie (talk) 14:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Kpengie :At all? Really? :Black and red, no green. Sure, sleevel ength is different, but OYL and YJ were modeled after the DCAU outfit. :Still, as stated above, Dick is Nightwing in game 1 and Robin in game 2. Incongruity? Yes. Grounds to ignore information in the game to suit our fancy? No. :There's Dick and there's Tim. Regardless of what costume they wear. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Notice how the Young Justice Dick Grayson and DCAU Tim Drake suits have black sleeves and pants and how the One Year Later Tim Drake suit doesn't. Also notice how the game wasn't necessarily programmed by people who knew what they were talking about and it was geared more towards younger children, so if they noticed their mistake, they didn't think anyone would care.Kpengie (talk) 15:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Kpengie On the LEGO wiki, the Batman wiki, and the LEGO Batman wiki, they call him Tim Drake in the second game.Kpengie (talk) 15:14, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Kpengie :It's my understanding that he is called Dick Grayson in the second game. If it was an error, we need a source that it was an error. Otherwise, we're not changing a thing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) In the DS version of the game, Robin is called Tim Drake. Generally, the DS LEGO games are more accurate.Kpengie (Message Wall) 14:53, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Kpengie :And in other platforms? If any of them call him Dick, we'll call him Dick and attach a note that in the DS, he was called Tim. If the original creator of this article was wrong and he's called Tim in all of them, we'll change it. :What needs to be taken into consideration is the source of the name - spoken dialogue or written text. None is more "accurate" than another. They're all equally correct. Even if they contradict. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Prequel? I could be speculating here, but is it possible that Lego Batman 2 is a prequel to the first game, with Dick being Robin as prime evidence? By the way, it's explicitly stated to be Dick Grayson in 2 for a fact, just to clear up any doubts about the conversation above. I could just be a wild speculator trying to make sense of a stupid retcon here but I wanted to bring it up anyway. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:50, August 28, 2014 (UTC)